More Than a Friend
by gregorybryce9
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] The Goblet of Fire had made its choice. Harry Potter was to be the fourth champion. When the four houses had turned their backs on the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry contemplates on who his true friends are. Surprisingly, only one person comes to mind. And that is a certain know-it-all, muggle-born witch... (HarryxHermione) HHr


**So I went on yet another reading binge, this time my source of obsession being the Harry Potter fandom. You see, the thing is, I was never truly a fan of Harry Potter. I liked the movies, but I had never gotten around to truly delving into the plot until my best friend left the Philosopher's Stone at my house. After reading the first book, I was hooked. I could not get enough and after reading my fair share of fanfictions, I've decided it was time to write my own. But the fact is, I don't have the time to commit to a full on story.**

 **Instead, I'll compromise and write a one-shot.**

 **Hope you guys like it...**

* * *

 **Summary: [ONE-SHOT] The Goblet of Fire had made its choice. Harry Potter was to be the fourth champion. When the four houses had turned their backs on the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry contemplates on who his true friends are. Surprisingly, only one person comes to mind. And that is a certain know-it-all, muggle-born witch...**

 **Pairing: HarryxHarmione.**

* * *

Harry Potter could be found in the Hogwarts Library, nose deep in books.

Normally, such a sight was unusual within the magical castle. Harry was smart, but he wasn't exactly fond of books. Especially not the ones you would normally find within the vast collection of the library. Those books were rather ancient, most having over thousands of pages and centuries of knowledge. For a teenage boy like himself, that was a big turn-off. But for now, he had little choice. The place was one of the few spots in the grand castle that was often quiet and made for a perfect refuge from the many pointed glares and looks of anger he got from his peers.

He should have gotten used to it honestly, this was almost becoming a recurring theme in his years at Hogwarts. He could even consider it a rite of passage.

In his first year, Harry had been able to turn not only his own house but the majority of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff against him when he, alongside Hermione, and Neville, had lost a total of 150 points and had ruined Gryffindors' chances of beating Slytherin for the House Cup. The boy had plummeted from hero to zero in the span of a single night. It was a nauseating experience for the boy who had not been used to having friends and in the end - after a terrible fight against his DADA professor and Voldemort - Harry had pulled through for the decisive win.

His second year hadn't started off on the best foot and had plummeted from there. There were the occasional spurts of good fortune for the bespectacled boy throughout the school year but with the constant danger of the mysterious monster paralyzing the students and the whole school believing him to be the Heir of Slytherin and therefore a dark wizard, he had once again become the outcast. Yet once again, he had been locked in a fight with Voldemort, this time the Dark Lord had been aided by a basilisk of all things. He had bested the odds and had gained favor within the halls of Hogwarts once more.

His third year had been slightly better than the first two but it had still been a stressful year on the savior of England's wizarding world. He had been scared witless when he had believed that a mass murderer was on the loose and after him. Not to mention the whole debacle with the dementors throughout the year. In the end of it all, he had made two allies in the forms of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, while had learned the identity of the true criminal that had been responsible for his parent's death.

His years at Hogwarts had been an emotional roller-coaster that could only be described as nauseating. The lows and the highs he had gone through had made him into who he was today. With the terrible first eleven years with the Dursleys, Hogwarts was a heaven-sent for the young wizard, despite the many life-threatening events he had faced. A lesser man would have broken at the constant trials and misfortunes, but Harry had preserved.

Mainly through the support of his best friends.

Ron and Hermione had been there through thick and thin. When hope was lost and death seemed a certainty, Harry could always depend on the two being by his side always. It was a must. An unspoken rule in the Gryffindor house and between the 'Golden Trio'.

Or so Harry had thought.

Harry had felt his stomach lurch in fear when the fourth parchment had been regurgitated by the fiery goblet. The crowd that had gathered had fallen into a deep silence as Dumbledore approached the extra paper and read the name. But even before he did, Harry knew that it would contain his name. He knew... he just knew that it would have been him that was selected to take part in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Who else could it have been? Neville Longbottom?!

The resulting fall out was far bigger than he had expected. Sure, the Slytherins reactions were just had he had predicted. Any chance they got, the snakes of Hogwarts would make their displeasure with the boy known. It mainly was due to the fact that he was a Gryffindor. The rivalry between the two houses was as legendary and old as the construction of the school itself.

The hatred from the Hufflepuffs was understandable as well. They had felt cheated. It was no secret that the badgers of the castle were considered as the leftovers. The 'Puffs were usually at the back of the pack when it came on to most things, and that had been a pet peeve for the house of the loyal. So when Cedric Diggory had been selected, it had finally been their time to shine. Yet it had been ripped out from underneath them in the blink of an eye. Harry could sympathize with them... if only they had believed him when he said he hadn't entered his name in the goblet.

Ravenclaw's ire was unexpected. He had little to no connections to the members of that house, except for his brief infatuation with Cho Chang. Perhaps that had been why. The rumor mill at Hogwarts did speculate that Cho and Cedric had a small thing going on (which had hurt him more than he realized). Perhaps they had felt it justified to hate the boy in Cedric's stead.

But it was his own house's response to his selection that had completely blindsided him. He had expected a few glares no doubt but had hoped that the majority of the Gryffindors would see pass the glory of the tournament and realize that this was not his intention. Harry was no glory-hog (despite the public's opinion) and had hoped his housemates would understand that. But he had been proven wrong. The Boy-Who-Lived had been immediately shunned by the lions and there had even been talks of censuring the young Potter.*

Not a single person in over 200 years had ever been censured from their house and the fact that they had even considered it briefly was enough to upset the teen. Gryffindor was his pride and joy, everyone knew that. It had been a low blow and he was sure that they had done it just for that effect.

So without the support of those he had called his friends, Harry was forced to weather the storm alone...

"Harry!"

... or so he had thought.

He lifted his head from the book just in time to meet the smiling visage of the one person who had stayed in his corner, through thick and thin. Her long bushy mane of brown hair was easily recognizable as she made her way towards him. She donned the Gryffindor colors, and under her arm, carried two large leather-covered books.

Hermione Granger.

"Hermione," he greeted, nudging his chair over to give the girl a seat beside him. She easily complied, setting the books down on the desk as she settled in the seat. "What's that you got there?"

The girl grinned. "I was thinking about the egg - how to open it. I thought that maybe I'd find something in one of these books," she explained, flipping the first book open and skimming through.

"Great idea, Hermione,"

The girl blushed under the praise and refused to meet his eyes. His emerald green eyes were so expressive that she found it a task to even look at him at times. Instead, the girl focused all her attention on the leather-bound book in her hand, steadfastly ignoring Harry who was doing the same right beside her. She was distinctly aware of how close he was due to the fact that their shoulders brushed against each other's every few minutes.

It had taken most of the afternoon but by the time they had to return to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione was sure she had found the answer. She was filled with sudden insight as she read the passage within the book and immediately discern the answer to the mystery of the golden egg.

"I've figured it out, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Suddenly, she was right in his face, thrusting the book right under his glasses. "It's water Harry - oh, I should've known! You have to open the egg underwater!"

Immediately, Harry wrapped the girl in a hug. "You're a genius, 'Mione. A right genius! I don't know what I would've done without you!"

As she was pulled into the warm embrace, Hermione tried not to think about the fact that her heart had skipped a beat nor about how warm her face was. _'Harry is just a friend,'_ she told herself. _'Just a friend,'_

* * *

"Mr. Potter, stay behind after class!"

The stern voice of Professor McGonagall caused a sliver of fear to run down the spine of the Boy-Who-Lived as he attempted to make his out Transfiguration class. He was rooted to the spot and could only grit his teeth as he heard the not-so-discreet snickers from the other Gryffindors as they made their way past him (but not before making sure to brush past him roughly). Hermione could only send him a weak smile before motioning the fact that she would be waiting for him outside.

He grinned shyly at her concern. He wasn't lying back at the library when he had said he wasn't sure what he would have done without her. She was truly heaven-sent. He mouthed a quick 'Thanks,' to his lone staunch supporter before turning to address his head of house.

Speaking of the professor, Harry could do nothing to stop the bout of self-loathing he felt whenever he met her gaze. He had been blindsided by the hatred from his peers but had hoped that the same could not be said for the staff. Of course, Snape (he refused to call that man a professor) was a given. The greasy potion master had made his distaste for anything Potter quite clear since day one. But for his own head of house and his favorite his teacher to think so low of him was a blow to Harry. When he had just entered the school, he remembered that beneath her stern glare and sharp words, the woman was as affectionate as they came, evening shedding a few tears when Hermione had been petrified by the basilisk. He could even swear that there was a glimmer of amusement at some of the twins pranks. Now, however, that was replaced by a withering glare and a look that made the boy feel so horrible about himself that a jump from the top of the Astronomy Tower seemed a better alternative.

"Yes, professor?"

McGonagall made a show of ignoring the boy's question as she sorted listlessly through a stack of paper on her desk. He knew she heard him but he didn't dare speak again, fearing that she would it as grounds for a rather harsh detention with Filch. A few moments later, she seemed to have found what she was looking for as she handed the piece of parchment over to him. Without even acknowledging him, she turned away.

"I was instructed by the headmaster to inform you of the Yule Ball that will be held during the winter break. Normally, this would not concern you but seeing as how you are Tri-Wizard Tournament's _fourth champion_ then special arrangements have had to be made to accommodate you," she drawled and Harry flinched at her words.

"You have to believe me, Professor! I didn't enter my name in the goblet!" he pleaded, hoping that she would listen to his pleas.

She fixed with a skeptical look that told him how much she believed that statement. She shook her head ruefully with a heavy sigh of disappointment. "None the less Mr. Potter, as a champion, you will be expected to have a date and will open the event with a dance with said partner," she explained with a tone that said she would rather be somewhere else.

Harry blanched. "But I don't know how to dance!"

She raised a brow in response. "And how is this my concern?"

He sputtered. "B-B-But isn't there some kind of remedial classes I can take for dancing? I'll make a fool of myself!"

For a brief moment, Harry swore he saw a flicker of vindictive glee flash across her face before it was hidden by a stare of indifference. "I still fail to see how this concerns me, Mr. Potter,"

Harry wasn't stupid and could clearly read between the lines. What the Deputy Headmistress was saying was that she knew he couldn't dance, she knew that he would embarrass himself and she was very much looking forward to it. With a resigned nod, he collected the parchment and clutched the school's textbook under his arm and marched off. By the time he reached the door, McGonagall called out to him yet again.

"Mr. Potter, I am sure you are aware of your current standing within your house at the moment," Harry could only nod mutely. It was the first time that a teacher had spoken about the bullying he was receiving from other students and despite her recent misgivings, Harry felt a swell of hope that the former Gryffindor would do something about it.

"Good. But I'm also sure you are unaware of the effects that your actions have on others around you, Mr. Potter,"

Harry was genuinely confused. "Excuse me professor, but what are you talking about?"

McGonagall sighed as though she was talking to a rather dimwitted child. Harry had to stamp down on the irritation he felt for the woman. "I am referring to Ms. Granger. I find myself rather fond of the young witch and believe that due to associating with you, her time at Hogwarts has been less than desirable."

Harry felt a sinking feeling in his gut as to where this conversation was heading but stubbornly held out hope.

"I can assume that you intend on asking her to be your date to the Yule Ball. I'd advise you not to. Ms. Granger is a brilliant witch that possesses a lot of potential for her future. I fear that any association she has with you will only cause detrimental results. It perhaps would be best if you considered cutting all ties with her at this point. For her sake," her tone held an edge of finality that threatened to cause Harry's rage to boil over. She was so apathetic to his plight that she acknowledged the fact that he was being bullied at the school yet will not intervene on his behalf. She had even gone as far as to suggest that he give up on Hermione, his one pillar of support.

Stamping down on the ugly emotion he felt within, Harry spun on his heels and marched out.

And instantly pulled up short when he heard a familiar voice shout in protest

"Leave him out of this!"

"Tut tut~ the bushy haired freak has quite the bite," a feminine voice mocked and Harry at first had thought it was Pansy Parkinson, only to pinpoint the haughty tone as that belonging to Lavender Brown.

"I guess it's to be expected, the slimy cheater and little miss know-it-all. You two belong together," Harry could easily recognize this voice belonging to Parvati Patil. He knew the girl in acquaintance and wasn't surprised at the shot at his character. The girl hardly knew him personally and had a reputation of being a major gossiper. If anyone was to join the Anti-Harry bandwagon, he was sure it would have been her. What had surprised him, however, was the fact that she was attacking Hermione as well.

 _'Hermione never told me she was being bullied as well. Why wouldn't she tell me?'_

Suddenly, the professor's words were returning with full force. Had he been so blind that he hadn't seen how his reputation was affecting Hermione as well? He knew vaguely of Hermione's past and the issues she had with making friends but never had he imagined that he would be a cause of her being bullied.

Harry bit his lower lip as he contemplated his decision about taking Hermione as his date to the Yule Ball. If he were to do that, then he would be placing her in a position to be tormented by the other students at the school. But on the other hand, the thought of not asking caused a knot to tie in his stomach. The feeling he had was indescribable.

But Harry knew that as much as he wanted to have Hermione as his date, he could never forgive himself for the repercussions she would suffer because of him.

* * *

Hermione was frantic.

She didn't know what had happened to Harry but she knew it was all because of Professor McGonagall. Never before had Hermione hated an authoritative figure, but any thoughts of the stern professor left Hermione in a solid rage.

It had been almost a week since anyone had even seen Harry and the lack of alarm at the notion of a missing student was appalling to the muggle-born witch. The fact that she was sitting through a redundant speech under the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore only made it a whole lot worse. For a man who claimed to have Harry's best interests at heart, he seemed awfully calm that said boy under his protection was missing.

She would rather be anywhere but here right now. The Great Hall was packed with students from all three schools upon Dumbledore's request and she had only been listening half-heartedly as the announcement of the Yule Ball was issued. She had no interest in the whole issue and the fact that Ron had been trying for the last five minuted to gain her attention was starting to irritate the witch.

"Hermione!" the red head hissed from his spot across from her and Hermione had to fight the urge to hex the boy on the boy on the spot.

'What is it, Ronald!" she snapped.

The ginger blushed a brilliant red and his ducked his head slightly. "I was wondering Hermione... since you're a girl and all, if you'd wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked. His voice was subdued but solid, obviously hoping not to be overheard by the others at the table. "So how about it?"

Hermione fixed him a leveled glare before pushing the plate she had filled away from her. She suddenly felt the need to be as far away from the Gryffindor table as possible. "I'd rather not," she snubbed briskly, hoping to make a haste departure.

Ron was having none of that however, as he rose along with her and snatched her by the wrist. "Why not?"

She flung off his grip and backpedaled out of his reach. She was distinctly aware of the attention being drawn their way. She shook her head. "Honestly Ronald," she said.

"It's because of him isn't it!" Ron shouted. "You're turning me down for him!"

"I don't have time for this," she hissed. This argument was becoming a recurring theme now for anyone with access to the Gryffindor tower. Ron would normally reach out to Hermione and she would rebuff his advances. The two would then spend the next few hours just shouting each others heads off to the annoyance of those around them. Honestly, in her eyes, these arguments were getting redundant and the muggle-born was pondering on why she kept up a semblance of friendship with the redhead.

She marched out of the grand hall, ignoring the whispers that followed behind her and of Ron's shouts for her to come back. She had somewhere else to be and she was sure that it was within the company of a certain green-eyed wizard.

As she left, she was unaware of the fact that the twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes had stopped nor was she aware of the frown that marred her head of house's face.

* * *

Two days had passed since the announcement and Ron's public rejection and Hermione was no closer to finding Harry than she was a week ago. It was a source of frustration for the girl. Sure Hogwarts was a massive castle but surely someone would've caught sight of the dark haired Potter by now. It was an impossible task to hide away in Hogwarts, not with the many portraits and Peeves that took to roaming the halls. Yet somehow, had been able to do just that.

As she made to pack her bags and head out of Transfiguration class, she was stopped by the voice of Professor McGonagall calling her name.

Hermione had to bottle the anger she felt at the woman she once deemed her idol. The elder witch was the cause of Harry's vanishing act, that she was sure of.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked as the other students trickled off onto the Great Hall.

The woman smiled thinly at her student and gestured for her to take a seat before her desk. "I am aware of the fact that you had refused Mr. Weasley's invitation to accompany him to the Yule Ball. I am curious as to why, Ms. Granger," she said as she perched herself beside the teenager.

Hermione bit her lip as she answered stiffly. "It was for personal reasons Professor,"

"Perhaps so Ms. Granger, but I believe that Mr. Weasley has been making strides to becoming quite the young man. Surely you could reconsider his offer," the animagus urged.

"I'd rather not, professor,"

McGonagall raised a brow. "Oh? Am I to take it that you have already secured a date?" she inquired.

Hermione gripped the strap of her bag and twisted it within her grip. She had never been this angry before and was off-put by the questioning. "Forgive me professor, but I find Ronald very immature, brash and outright repulsive. I refuse to be his date to the Yule Ball,"

The elder of the two witches smiled a coy grin. "It seemed it was only yesterday that another witch had spouted those exact same words to me. But then of course, she had ended up marrying the wizard she had once abhorred. You remind me a lot of her Ms. Granger, she too was lauded as the smartest witch of her year. History has a way if repeating itself it seems,"

The young Gryffindor stood abruptedly. "We will have to see," she said curtly. She moved towards the exit briskly, not willing to maintain any more talk that involved and any other wizard that was not Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry slipped through the throngs of students by pressing himself against the wall of the hallways. His father's invisibility cloak was warapped snug against his frame and the silky artifact allowed him to move unseen in the ancient castle.

He had abused his champion status and opted out of attending any classes under the guise of preparing for the second task but everyone knew it was because he was hiding from the masses. No one knew where he went off to and few even cared. He ate strictly in the kitchens were the house elves were more than happy to help while he spent days either lounging invisibly at the Black lake's shore or within the bowels of the Chamber of Secrets.

It was a sad existence, he mused, and was a far cry than the one he had imagined at the beginning of the year.

So lost in thought, he hadn't realized that he wasn't the only one who had entered the Mrytle's bathroom until the person spoke up.

"I know you're here, Harry,"

Spooked, the child hero of Britian spun quickly, tripping over his cloak and tumbling to the floor. The cloak had ridden up in his fall and exposed his legs while his soft groan of pain were proof of his presence. H elaid there on the ground wallowing in self-pity until he heard the tell-tale sign of laughter at his plight. Pulling the cloak off his form, he glared up at the intruder.

"It wasn't that funny Hermione," he hissed at the girl who immediately covered her mouth with her hands to stifle her giggles.

"Oh Harry, I didn't mean to laugh at you," she apologized, offering a hand which he promptly took.

The boy grumbled under his breath at her words before taking a brief look around. "How did you fins me anyways?"

She shook her head, banishing the lasting mirth she felt. "It was so obvious, I wondered how I hadn't thought of it sooner. Only a parselmouth can open the chamber which meant it was the only place you could be alone. And with your father's cloak, no one could see you sneaking about. I just decided to wait until I saw the door opening on its own before following you in," the girl explained proudly. She seemed honestly delighted in finding out his little plan and Harry had to hide the well of feelings he felt inside.

"Well -" he tried to explain and was immediately cut off as the booksmart giel jabbed a quick finger to his chest.

"And just what were you thing Harry?" she accused sternly. "Didn't you stop to think I would worry when you suddenly disappeared? I thought something bad had happened to you!"

Harry quickly back-pedaled to gain space, but was rebuffed as Hermione only stepped closer menacingly.

"What do you have to say for yourself!? I've searching this castle for days now looking for you and did it even cross your mind to at least tell me you were okay?"

"Of course it did!" he defended.

She huffed in frustration, crossing her arms across her chest. "And why didn't you?"

Harry felt the fight leave him and his shoulders slumped. "I didn't want to get you in any more trouble," he whispered.

"What?"

He glanced back at her, meeting her brown gaze. "I didn't want to get you in any more trouble," he replied firmly. "I heard what the girls were saying to you, Hermione. They're bullying you because of me. I don't want you to get hurt,"

He was surprised when she grabbed his hand. Absentmindedly, he realized her hands were smooth and so much smaller than his. He coiled his fingers to wrap around her.

"Oh Harry, I admire your bravery so much but you can be really thick sometimes. Do you think I care about what the other girls think? They weren't the ones who rushed in to save me from that troll in our first year Harry, you were,"

"But what about -"

She shushed with a glare. "No one else matters Harry, and no one can stop me from being at your side. Not Ron, not McGonagall and not Dumbledore," she grinned. "Now come on you, we have things to get ready,"

Harry didn't protest as she led him out of the bathroom, though he was quick to grab the cloak and stuff it in his robes. He pulled a face at her words. "Get ready for what?"

She shook her head, causing her mane of a hair to bristle at her movements. "Well dancing lessons of course. I assume you don't know how. Honestly Harry, I won't have you stomping on my feet all night, y'know,"

He flushed under her implications, his cheeks a bright shade of red. "W-What?!"

He could make out the hint of a blush on her cheeks as well and suddenly realized she was as embarrassed as he was.

"I'd turn down Victor Krum because I'd wanted to go to the ball with you. I'd thought it was a good idea for the two of us to go together. A-As friends, of course. It's not like we're dating or anything so you don't have to go with me if you don't want to. I-I mean, if you already had someone else in mind then I wouldn't want to intrude on you two... "

Harry squeezed her hands (which he realized he hadn't released since she first grabbed his hand) and gave her a shy nod.

 _"Iwantogototheballwithyou,"_ he sputtered.

"What was that?"

"I want to go to the ball with you," he replied.

"I'd love to go to the ball with you," she answered.

* * *

* Censuring -(not sure if this is an actually thing that can be done but I had seen it in a fanfic once and fell in love with the idea. Basically, the members of a house can vote to effectively boot someone out of the house for an extended period of time. The person would have to wear a blank tie and be stripped of the house crest. Pretty brutal and humiliating right?!)


End file.
